


Llévame a un lugar muy lejano

by Suilen (Hanayume)



Category: Clover - CLAMP
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanayume/pseuds/Suilen
Summary: Mi primer pensamiento... y mi último deseo.





	Llévame a un lugar muy lejano

**Author's Note:**

> Mal intento de prosa poética (?)

Recogió sus alas con la mayor gracia que un ave podría mostrar. Las sostuvo con cuidado y amor, ya que eran el único instrumento que realmente le permitía ser libre y la única cosa material que realmente extrañaría.

Miró alrededor, un montón de rostros conocidos y por conocer se arremolinaban en un mar de expectación noctambula, esperando por ella y sólo por ella.

_Deseo la felicidad…_

También lo miró a él, sintiendo como de a poco su vida se consumía a la luz del reflector, pensando algo realmente egoísta: Irse sería maravilloso.

_Llévame lejos…_

Un lugar donde pudiese cantar por siempre.

_Un interminable sueño…_

Dónde jamás se separase de él y pudiese estar con ella.

_Una eterna felicidad…_

Pero…

_Mi primer pensamiento…_

La única que se iría sería ella misma, a un lugar al que nunca se permitiría llevarlos.

  _…y mi último deseo._

Tan sólo hubiese deseado que no terminara, devolverles un poco de la mucha felicidad que le habían brindado…

_Cuanto deseo su felicidad…_

Un poco sólo un poco, que no acabase.

Un disparo.

_…a pesar de que no seré capaz de estar ahí para compartirla…_

**Author's Note:**

> Número de palabras: 188  
> Año aproximado de creación: 2009


End file.
